


Amnesty, or How Nick Gets Testy When the Temperature's Up

by Lyndisty



Series: Avengers-land Fills [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndisty/pseuds/Lyndisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day on the Helicarrier.  A short fill for Mission 1, Challenge 7 on Avengers-land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesty, or How Nick Gets Testy When the Temperature's Up

"Dammit, Hill, that's the fourth ventilation malfunction we've had this week!", Fury swore. "Just 'cause we're at fifteen thousand feet doesn't mean it's not nine hundred degrees up here! I've got equipment overheating and agents falling over left and right from heat exhaustion. What the _hell_ is going on?"

"Director, we're trying to get to the bottom of this, but no one's admitting to knowing anything. The techs have determined that there's been some kind of modification to the temperature regulators, but can't figure out what's causing it. They say we're going to keep busting condensers until the problem's been resolved, and medical says that we've got to find some way to let personnel cool off if we don't want to have them dropping like flies."

"If I find out that Stark's been hacking the system again..."

Hill sighed, "That was my first thought, sir. But it's not really his style. After all, he's up here _with_ us...you'd figure he'd want to be as comfortable as possible."

"That's... Yeah, that's Stark all over. But he knows something, I'm sure. Who else?"

"Anyone with a little coding background?"

" _Hill_..."

"Working on it, sir."

"Get to it, then. And Hill?"

"Sir?"

"Put out the word. Amnesty on the dress code until this is fixed. They can show up in tank tops, flip flops, and damn booty shorts for all I care, as long as the job gets done," he growled.

"Yes, sir."


End file.
